


The More You Get, The More You Have

by skoosiepants



Series: Bagglevarger's Theory of Inversive Magic [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-23
Updated: 2007-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoosiepants/pseuds/skoosiepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney was sort of miserable all by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More You Get, The More You Have

Rodney always stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays, because he generally hated his family (with the small exception of Jeannie, but seeing Jeannie wasn’t worth the horror of witnessing their parents scream at each other over the dinner table), and he liked the near-empty corridors, common room, library, and dorm for the brief period over break. He liked waking up alone, with Marm heavy and warm on his chest, and he liked staying up late, all his candles lit, enjoying his entire room without anyone there to complain.  
  
John usually stayed, too, unless his dad insisted he go home. And, of course, just when Rodney was getting exactly what he wanted, John’s dad insisted he go home. His maternal Muggle grandparents were clamoring for a look at him.  
  
John, despite his tendency to lean into him (he insisted it wasn’t snuggling), wasn’t big on public displays of affection or goodbyes of any sort, so when the carriages pulled up to escort everyone down to the station, he clasped Rodney’s arm briefly, said, “So long,” and told Rodney to write.  
  
It was only for two weeks. Rodney could handle it.  
  
He constrained himself to writing John every other day; long-winded rants about everything from the food (actually quite good), being forced to sit with Ravenclaws (and their dead stares, since they were clearly all zombies with phenomenal memorizing capabilities), how much he missed Professor Abbott (who’d gone home with that Bulstrode woman to celebrate Christmas), and how the Muggle Studies teacher (one of the Black line, who used to be an Auror, apparently, until she’d become obsessed with Muggle television) kept trying to talk to him about the States, and how Quidditch in the States wasn’t really Quidditch, and never mind the fact that Rodney was Canadian, and couldn’t care less about anything that was coming out of her mouth.  
  
After the fourth Owl (three feet in small, cramped scrawl bemoaning stray, lonely First Years with big eyes and Professor Tonks’ habit of sneak-attacking him in his lab with a squawky, “Wotcher, Rodney!”), John finally wrote back:  
  
 _Is she a Hufflepuff?_  
  
Rodney nearly snorted out his pumpkin juice.  
  
He immediately set his quill to parchment with a scathing, _Oh, you’re hilarious, Sheppard_ , and launched into a detailed deconstruction of the latest DeLuise novel Sheppard had left under his pillow (with the note _Vampires, Rodney!_ and three little smiley faces) that surprisingly only took up a foot of space, and then ended with:  
  
 _Trapped with Muggles as you are, I’d appreciate an update on your wellbeing, so perhaps you could aim for three sentences in your reply. We’ll work our way up from there._  
  
The next day at noon, Rodney got:  
  
 _I’m fine, Rodney. They’re even feeding me. Does this count?_  
  
Rodney normally didn’t mind John’s natural laconism, but there was a huge difference between terse Owls (not exactly the most expedient form of correspondence) and having John there, grinning at him, bearing his lengthy soliloquies with affection and interest and amusement and. Honestly, what it boiled down to was that John had a much more substantive presence in his everyday life now that they were regularly making out.  
  
Rodney was sort of miserable all by himself.  
  
At dinner, he curved an arm over his parchment to keep Professor Tonks from reading it upside down (which she was _blatantly_ craning her neck to do) and it took him nearly twenty minutes to settle on, simply, _I miss you_ , and another fifteen to bolster enough courage to seal and send it.  
  
He got back a ridiculous Muggle postcard of an orange cat that looked almost exactly like Marm, wearing a tiny red bowtie and a tiny bowler hat and a tiny mustache, holding a tiny rose in its obviously very fake front paw. On the flipside, John wrote _See you in three days_ , with the three days underlined twice.  
  
Rodney was pretty sure that meant he missed him, too.


End file.
